1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear in which the toes, heel, and ankle of the wearer are entirely exposed, and more particulary to such footwear having an auxiliary pocket therein.
2. Background Art
There are occasions upon which an individual for convenience will choose to wear abbreviated footwear lacking laces, buckles or snaps, and consisting exclusively of a sole portion for protecting the bottom of the foot and a width of material attached to the sole portion at each side of the foot in the region of the instep for receiving the foot when it is slid forward longitudinally along the sole portion, thereby to secure the footwear to the foot. The footwear contemplated provides neither enclosure for the ankle or heel of the wearer nor covering for the toes thereof.
Footwear of this type can be quickly and conveniently put on or removed by a wearer without the need to bend over and use the hands in doing so. Furthermore, such footwear by lacking an upper of any significance is comfortable to wear in warm, moist, or steamy environments and will not retain against the foot particles of sand or bits of gravel which may be kicked up, as when walking on a beach. By freeing the ankle, heel, and toes of the wearer, this type of footwear also permits tanning of major portions of the foot when worn outdoors in the sun and allows rapid evaporation of any perspiration or other moisture on the foot. Some types of this abbreviated footwear, when made of waterproof materials, can be worn while showering without trapping soap or water on the foot of the wearer.
It is frequently the case that an individual wearing such abbreviated footwear will in addition thereto be wearing apparel, or a type of covering, having no pockets. Such might be the case in walking to or from the ocean at a beach resort, in attending a poolside activity, in visiting a hot tub or Jacuzzi, or in taking a sauna or shower. In such and similar circumstances, the wearer may nevertheless have need to carry small personal items, such as automobile, house, or hotel keys, money, or identification of some type. Nevertheless, given the raiment or lack thereof appropriate to the occasion, no pockets are available in which such objects may be securely stored. Hence, at least one hand must be employed to carry such items, and when freedom from this encumberance is desired, the items are frequently placed in the open, upon the ground, a bench, or the like, occasionally wrapped in a towel or otherwise concealed, and thus are frequently lost. As a result, many persons forego the convenience of carrying keys, money, or identification at such times. Thus, under circumstances like those described above, the need has been perceived and continues to exist for a satisfactory means of transporting and keeping small personal items.